Worlds Apart
by LovelyDoe16
Summary: Five kids end up in digiworld when Hikari and Ken are ruling. War has waged out. Will Jazz and her friends save Hikari, Ken and the digiworld in time? A Sequel to my previous digimon stor....
1. The Problems of Chatting

****

* * *

Worlds Apart

**A Digimon Fanfic**

* * *

**Hello, everyone. As I promised, this is a sequel to my previous digimon fanfic. For now that's all I've got to say except I'm pretty much still trying to work out the plot of this one.**

**So now I'll stop my blabbering and let you read the story…**

* * *

**The Problems of Chatting**

* * *

Jazz hurried through the double glass sliding doors into her room. She glanced one look through the glass sliding doors, which led to the balcony, and saw the same old skyscrapers of Dubai.

"Hi Jazz Karen" cried a voice through her BlackBerry.

Crossing over to it, she thought "I must be the youngest person to own a BlackBerry"

"Jazz, darling, guess what I got for my doggie's birthday" cooed a voice over the phone.

"Apart from Chryesella that is" Jazz thought ruefully.

"Hey Chryesella" she cooed into the phone.

"Look Chryesella, if you don't mind, but I've got other work to do" she said over the phone.

"OK Jazz, but call me soon" replied Chryesella.

Chryesella Naimiki was the richest girl in town, a 12 year.

And how had Jazz gotten to be friends with the richest person's daughter in Dubai?

Simple, till now she was living a very comfy life in India, with good friends and her parents were well off.

Then her father had gotten a job in Dubai, and before she could say goodbye they were out and towards Dubai. Once there her father had done roaring business and built companies all over Gulf.

She had enrolled in a private, exclusive, select school where only kids of rich parents went. There she had met Chryesella and then in a kind of competition she, Jazz was declared the second richest girl in Dubai after Chryesella.

She hurriedly cut the phone and rushed through her room outside into the lawn of their huge penthouse home. Her parents' offices, her room and their rooms and the rest of the home including a garden and lawn were on the rooftop of a five star hotel "The Class Lounge" in Dubai's heartthrob.

She crossed the lawn, unfortunately getting hit by the fountain and went in through the heavy wooden spiked doors which led to her parents' office.

They had been living in this posh penthouse for nine months now. She had gotten used to it.

"Mom, Dad, you're back" she cried rushing in.

Her mum and dad had just left today morning for India and were back today evening!

"Jazz, honey, you look fabulous. I swear you've grown three inches since the last time we met" exclaimed her father.

"Which would be today morning?" Jazz laughed.

Her mum too joined them giving Jazz a pretty delicate hug.

"OK, Jazz we've got work to do, and look what we got you from India…" her father said.

"A jacuzzi" cried Jazz as she followed her parents into her bedroom through the lawn and up the spiral glass stairs to her room, with her bed and wardrobe, and of course her comfy luxurious bathroom.

"Oh thanks Dad" Jazz cried hugging her father, her short brown layered, straightened hair falling over.

She turned her violet eyes up towards him. With her stunning hair and eyes and her slender figure she was the prettiest 12 year girl in Dubai too, beating Chryesella. "Dad, about Ashley…" she began.

"Thought you'd never ask" her dad laughed, removing an intricately carved pot and an envelope from his tote travel bag.

"Thanks Dad" she cried hugging him again.

"Whoa, anyone seeing me would think I've got no other work to do" he cried and he and her mum left her room.

Sitting down on the edge of her plushy bed she tore open the envelope. It was empty!

Then she noticed the piece of paper which flew out and fell on the pink hairy carpet. She picked it up to see three syllabuses on it "Chat at 3:30"

She chanced a glance at her clock.

'God, it's three twenty" Jazz cried and rushed down the stairs.

She turned right at the bottom of the stairs and hurried to the glass table there. She pulled the chair and sat down. The table had been built into the stairs, if you know what I mean.

She reached down and got out a pink laptop and opened it.

* * *

_jazzgurl_rokmusik: hey jane, and ash and lee. : )_

_leechan: hey Jazz wazz up new?_

_jazzgurl_rokmusik: nothing parti… if you count a girl bitch blowin ma head off every sec with wat shes got and ive not, new_

_janetwin_dubltrubl: hey babe, whoz thiz gurl bitch…she lays one hair on jazz chan and i swear im tearin her in2 peeses._

_ash_poke_poke: hey Jazz whazz up?_

_jazzgurl_rokmusik: lik i didn't just rite the whole thin up dere?_

_ash_poke_poke: sry_

_leechan: so jazzchan whatcha doin in dub huh?_

_jazzgurl_rokmusik: to tell the truth i didn't xpect u guys, lee and ash here ya noe……_

_janetwin_dubltrubl: hear that lee she wasn't xpectin u_

_leechan: shut it_

_jazzgurl_rokmusik: y whazz the prob………_

_janetwin_dubltrubl: Jazz wha happened ahhhhhhh_

_ash_poke_poke: jane no what happ…_

_leechan: whazz happeni_

* * *

Jazz looked about her in surprise. Her surroundings, her bedroom, her terrace top garden her greenhouse, her room, were all disappearing.

* * *

Three hundred miles away in India, in a city Hyderabad three kids by the names of Jane, Lee and Ash disappeared.

* * *

"Jazz, look what I got……" began a voice.

"Jeez, guess she really was busy" muttered Chryesella before moving out of Jazz's empty room!

* * *

**So that's the first chapter. And sorry if the other three OCs Jane, Lee and Ash's personalities were a bit shallow. **

**And yeah sorry for this chapter, I promise that from next one there will be more content and digimon too!**

**I would love to hear your views and reviews. They really make my day.**

**Au Revoir!**

* * *


	2. War and Royalty

**

* * *

**

Worlds Apart

**A Digimon Fanfic**

* * *

**I'm so, so SORRY, my computer crashed again, looks like there was a loose wire inside the computer, so we thought we had to reboot it, but then we got the wire tightened and then I wrote as fast as I possibly could. Kay, enough of my blabbering, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: War and Royalty**

* * *

"Jazz?" cried three very familiar voices as Jazz turned around.

There stood her three close friends, in India:

Jane Campbell, with her vivid red hair and glittering black eyes; Lee Fitzgerald with his, silky black hair made casually yet artistically to fall over his right eye, a startling shade of purple; and Ash Laughlin, with messy brown hair and hazel eyes.

"You haven't changed one bit" Jazz exclaimed hugging her three friends in turn.

"You expected us to?" Lee asked, worried.

"No" Jazz laughed.

"I don't want to disrupt the celebrations, nor be a wet blanket, but anyone notice that one moment we're in India and Jazz's in Dubai and the next moment we're here together?" Ash asked, dryly.

"You're right" Jazz whispered.

Now Jazz looked around herself.

She and the others seemed to be in a cave, which, fortunately, sheltered them from the snow storm raging outside, and, this came as a surprise, there was a fifth child in the cave!

She walked over to him; he was sitting with his chin on his knees and hands around his legs.

She took him in critically: with startling blue eyes, golden floppy hair and a tan, which Jazz could never perfect, he was the perfect American stereotype.

"What's your name?" she asked him, breaking him out of his reverie.

"What a beautiful girl" was the first thought that crossed his mind as he looked up.

Lee also joined them.

"I'm Lexx, Lexx Chaderchan" he replied with a killer smile.

"Hi I'm Jazz"

"And I'm Jane"

"Call me Ash"

They all looked expectantly at Lee when the introduction didn't come.

"And I'm Lee" he said, flipping his hair with his hand.

"Cool, dude" Lexx exclaimed immediately trying it out.

The others had to agree, it suited him rather well.

"Well, now can we discuss our options of getting back to our place?" Ash inquired.

"Well, we can't venture out in that" Jane shuddered pointing at the storm.

"I say, let's rest for a while, then if the storm has ceased we can step out" was Jazz's suggestion, which was met with general approval.

* * *

"Your Highness Ken" cried a distressed voice as a lovely lady in blue trailed into the magnificent Throne Room.

"What is the matter, Fair Lady? Why does thou look so depressed?" Ken proclaimed.

"Oh, brave knight. It is my sad fortune to inform you that a war has waged out in the Avalon Range" Hikari cried.

"Your Majesties must help at once" nodded Levimon, Ken's advisor.

"Very well… Armmon" Ken cried.

At once a strong looking digimon entered the Throne Room.

"Prepare two hundred soldiers for battle" ordered Ken.

Hikari made to rush out.

"Where does thy go, Fair Maiden?" Ken inquired.

"Why, to get my bows and arrows, surely" Hikari frowned.

"Then, does thy mean to say thou will enter the battle?" Ken demanded.

"Of course" Hikari scowled, looking at Levimon expectantly.

"Her Majesty has the right to do as she may wish" Levimon muttered.

"Very well, Fair Maiden, we cannot argue further, very well" Ken muttered as Hikari trailed out of the room.

* * *

"Get up, get _up_, sleepy heads" cried Ash as he tried, in vain, to wake everyone.

They had all fallen into a deep slumber!

"Will you _get up_?" Ash hissed.

"Yawn, whazz the matter?" Lee mumbled.

"The storm has stopped, time to get going" Ash replied waking Lexx and Jane.

Lee yawned again hugely before stifling it and proclaiming: "The march is on", gesturing forwards with his right hand before leading the way out.

Here he had to stop.

The view was 'fantastique, magnifique, merveilleux' as put by Jane.

The mountain, complete with dark green conical fir trees and slopes looked like a huge glittering white ice-cream mound flaked with choco chips!

The kids for a moment forgot the terrible situation into which they had been plunged and shouted with glee, despite Ash's dire warnings.

"Look there" Ash suddenly shouted pointing at two thick lines getting closer minute by minute.

And then as suddenly as if the volume had been turned up, they heard a great blood curling yell and the clash of metal on metal.

"It's a war, we're in the middle of a war" Ash gasped, horrified.

* * *

Suddenly the kids heard a great rumbling thundering noise behind them, and as they turned their hearts failed. A great wall of ice, rather a ball of ice was descending upon them with the speed of a bullet train!

* * *

"Oh brave knight, I can see the battle lines as they draw nearer, cannot thou see it?" Hikari cried.

"Yes I can, Fair Lady" Ken answered stiffly: he was still sour that Hikari had come to the battle: it could prove dangerous.

"Your Majesty, unless I am very much mistaken, there are five digimon running away there, behind the white sphere" Levimon said, pointing.

"Why yes, it is not the honor of an Emperor to leave his subjects to danger. Levimon, upon my command take with you ten skilled soldiers and if you can save those poor mortals" Ken ordered.

Thus upon the order Levimon set forth.

* * *

"Run everyone, run faster, run faster" Ash gasped as he helped Jane along.

"Hey, what's that?" cried Lee pointing at the carriage advancing towards them.

Suddenly the carriage skidded to a halt as Levimon jumped out, and, the kids heard it audibly loud; take a sharp intake of breath.

At the sight of the strange creature, Lexx and Lee jumped in front of Jazz and Ash in front of Jane.

"The Royal Emperor wishes to see you" Levimon bowed as Lee, Lexx, Jazz and Jane made to climb the carriage, their fears instantly flying off, at the sight of his noble face…

… Whereupon Ash remained rock still.

"C'mon Ash" Lexx cried.

"How are we to trust it?" Ash asked coldly pointing at Levimon.

"You have my oath of faith, young traveler" Levimon solemnly swore.

"Oh come on" said Jane pulling him up.

* * *

The kids were taken to the Royal Palace, and boy, were they astonished! The palace was lavishly decorated with pearls and diamonds adorning statues and staircases, and silk encasing glass windows!

Soon the kids were taken into the Throne Room, upon the orders of the Emperor and Empress.

As they came in, they were blinded by light…

After it cleared they could see two calm, collected figures sitting on two thrones which seemed to be literally made of light!

What surprised them more was this:

As the royalties saw the kids their faces lost their serenity and turned to expressions of surprise, huge surprise as they lady cried:

"_Humans_, here in digiworld?"

* * *

**So that was it, did you like it?**

**It might not have been a long chapter or might have been too.**

**Please review, it's always SO nice to hear your views.**

**Au revoir!**

* * *


	3. A Few Explanationsand a few Disappear

* * *

**Worlds Apart**

**A Digimon Fanfic**

* * *

**Hula guys! I'm back again, with the third chapter. The second one was posted when I was in my maternal place.**

**So now I'll stop my blabbering and let you read the story…**

* * *

**A Few Explanations and a few disappearances!**

* * *

"Yeah we're humans and pretty good looking ones at that" muttered Lexx glancing at Jazz.

"And I see no reason to be surprised when you're humans too…" Ash muttered.

"Tell us how you got here?" the lady inquired.

At which alarm bells rang in Ash's head: how did the woman know, they weren't living here from the start and had just _come_……?

"Well at first we were in India, me, Jane and Ash, and Jazz in Dubai, and we were chatting when all of a sudden we just disappeared and appeared here at this place! We don't know about Lexx though" added Lee, scowling.

"None of you are Japanese" the king muttered.

"Well, my story almost corresponds with yours. There I was back in good ol' Florida when all of a sudden I got teleported here, _poof_" Lexx declared, dramatically, snapping his fingers at the last word.

"Well, I am Ken and this is Hikari. We are the ultimate rulers of a place called digiworld. We too, were 'teleported' here through an all knowing ethereal omnisicient being called Gennai. We too had our share of adventures here. Then it was time to decide who went back to earth…" he continued.

"When you say 'back to earth', do you mean we aren't on earth already?" Lexx interrupted.

Ash glanced at Lexx: though he gave the impression of a happy-go-lucky boy with looks and no brains, his mind did work the right way!

Then, he thought Lexx had a point everyone in the group was either pretty or handsome in their own way! Jazz was attractive, Jane pretty, Lexx cute, Ash handsome, and Lee carelessly good looking!

"Let him complete" Jazz hissed at Lexx, which mad Ken smile, knowingly, reminding him of another couple.

"So then my friends were 'teleported' back to earth, and then Gennai's daughter Phariemon, chose us as the ultimate rulers" he finished, impressively, gesturing at Hikari and himself.

The kids were then taken through the palace to rooms, which Ken had ordered to be prepared when they came.

* * *

Initially Ash wondered how could Ken prepare and get the rooms ready while the kids went there; they would probably reach there when the preparing started; but he was wrong: one needed a car to get across this place, sorry palace!

Levimon lead the kids through a chamber decorated with rubies and up a sweeping, majestic marble stair case, when at last they reached two lone rooms, situated in a lone corridor, lit with bright fire burning in torches on walls, throwing flickering shadows on the tastefully wallpapered walls.

Levimon opened a door, showing a huge red fireplace, with a low fire burning in it, three huge red beds, red wardrobes, red silk curtains and a bathroom decorated and encrusted with rubies and a ruby red gigantic bathtub! The whole palace screamed of luxury and unimaginable, unbelievable and unaffordable riches!

The girls' bedroom was smaller with two beds and was themed with marble, as the boys was rubies.

* * *

Soon they were all sitting in front of the fire in the girls' bedroom hogging on the supper Levimon had provided them with.

"The main question is how do we get back to earth?" Ash puzzled.

"Uvoritwoomujh" Lexx said, through a mouth full of steaming hot, mashed potatoes.

"Excuse moi?" Jane asked.

"You worry too much" he repeated, gulping the potatoes in one go making him splutter and making Lee thump his back.

Soon they were all in bed, dreaming of unknown adventures and glorifying victory!

* * *

Jane abruptly woke up, feeling a heavy pressure in her chest and then screamed.

"LEVIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN" she shouted, angry at the digimon who was putting pressures on her chest, evidently to wake her up………

……resulting in the arrival of three very disgruntled and sleepy eyed, hair ruffled, boys from the adjoining room.

"Whazz up, it must be past midnight, why the noise?" Lexx asked, grumbling, very, very irritated.

Jazz looked at Jane inquiringly.

It had been three days since the kids had got tansported to the digiworld and astonishingly fast, their disbelief in digiworld, life on other planets (they believed digiworld _was_ a planet, and it could be too; nobody will ever know, unless they get chosen as the fortunate, lucky digidestineds, of course!), and 'ultimate rulers' had evaporated and they had come to embrace the impossible, maybe that was the reason, nothing could prepare them for their 'unknown adventures' and 'glorifying victories'! And the surprise that lay ahead!

* * *

Soon the five kids and Levimon were running down the marble stair case and through a huge oak doorway.

They came to two magnificient huge doors adjacent to each other and opened the right hand one to find themselves in an empty, ransacked room.

After one glance at the room, Ash could tell that the occupant of the room was initally disciplined and neat, but now, the room was ransacked, presumably not by the occupant.

"Levimon" Lexx said dryly, "You got us out of the comfort of our beds, to show us some empty room" he asked sarcastically.

Jazz rolled her eyes, "Lexx, which part of the palace are we in?"

"The eastern..........OHH, oh my gosh, god, we're in the eastern quarters, of the palace, the "ultimate rulers' " quarters. Do you mean to say that this is room.....?" he trailed.

"Is Empress Hikari's" Levimon completed.

* * *

Ash swiped his dusty hands down his dressing robes; the kids were searching for clues around the room.

Suddenly the lights went off in the room, plunging the kids into a state of intense and solidifying darkness.

"Kay, this is getting about just like a movie. Who knew that five innocent kids, chatting innocently would suddenly get transported to an ethereal world, filled with creatures called 'digimon', get to live in a palace, be close associates of the 'ultimate rulers' of the place, be woken in the middle of night, to find them gone and then the lights went off, as a creepy silence swam into the room" whispered Lexx, from out of the darkness.

"_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy_..." cracked Jazz, remembering Miley Cyrus' song 'If We were a Movie'

At which Lexx blushed; though no one noticed: nobody could, even if they wanted to!

Suddenly a loud resounding bang made them stop fooling around and made Jazz clutch the person who was nearest to her...

"What was that?" she whispered, fear creeping into her voice and the other's hearts...

* * *

**So, there, that chapter's done with. I hope you all like what I've done with it.**

**Anyways, did you know you lose 0.000000000000000000000000001% of calories if you type out a review.**

**SO lose your weight, and REVIEW please! : )**

**Au Revoir!**

* * *


End file.
